


dandruff

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien dust, Dandruff, Kunimi is angry, M/M, RIP Oikawa, Snitches get stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Kunimi is sick of dandruff(and Oikawa)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit worried that I burned oikawa too bad...oops.

Akira scratched at his scalp and wiped his hands on his pants. 'Dandruff... And I thought I got rid of it '. He sat on the clubroom floor, annoyance on his face.

"You know, Kunimi-chan. You _could_ just use special dandruff shampoo like I do. What you're doing is gross." Kunimi felt his irritation grow.

"I can't. I'm allergic to it." He placed a hand on his face. "And its just skin. I'm not eating it. Like you do with the skin around your nails."

"I don't eat it. I just _chew_ it. There's a difference."

"Not really, shittykawa." Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa. "You're still eating the germs. And leave Kunimi alone." Oikawa pouted and stomped out.

"Whatever. I'll be practicing." And then he left. Akira eyed Oikawa's bag.

"Hey, Iwaizumi-san. Wanna help me put dandruff on Oikawa's bag? We'll tell him its from the aliens." Hajime smirked. He nodded.

"Hey! Kentarou! C'mere a second! You too, Yahaba!" The two obeyed the older, and listened to the plan. Matsukawa and Hanamaki heard the plan while standing by. They, of course, agreed to help out on dirtying the bag. They all sat around the bag, taking turns wiping their skin flakes on the material.

"You guys! I'm going to tell Oikawa..." Kindaichi stood off to the side. Then, Hanamaki spoke up.

"Snitches get stitches." Kindaichi looked uneasy.

"Look." Said Iwaizumi. "I know you look up to that trash can. But he...he hurts people. Okay?" Kindaichi didn't look convinced. Hajime sighed. "If you don't tell then I'll get you a date with the Karasuno shrimp."

"Deal." Kindaichi sat to the side, watching as the bag began to look like a snowstorm just hit.

"Okay. I think we should go practice. Or oikawa will get suspicious."

 

 

Practice was normal. Oikawa saw the "alien dust." Kunimi no longer struggled with dandruff. And Kindaichi got a date with hinata. End


End file.
